habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Staff
This page is about the people who are responsible for HabitRPG. For the Mage weapon, see Mage#Equipment. The staff members of HabitRPG can be distinguished from other contributors by their purple player tier titles in the Tavern and elsewhere on the site. All staff members are listed in the Hall of Heroes (direct link). Staff members have HabitRPG-style avatars, but are not part of the group referred to as Non-Player Characters (NPCs). As of June 2014, the only staff member who has appeared in Habitica (i.e., in-character) is Lemoness, as part of the mysterious earthquakes storyline. In addition to staff, the Tavern has a number of Moderators listed in the information box at the top of the chat interface. __TOC__ Current Staff Lefnire (Tyler Renelle) Title: King Web-Developer Lefnire is the first HabitRPG co-founder. He started the initial alpha version of HabitRPG and launched the Kickstarter. He loves nutrition, exercise, and coding. He is the "Chief Technical Officer," since he is one of the driving forces behind the game's software, open-source community, and business development. His main contribution, however, was burrito. See Lefnire's Tumblr intro. Lemoness (Siena Leslie) Title: Lady of the People and Royal Pixelist Lemoness is one of the co-founders of HabitRPG. She is the "Chief Design and Marketing Officer," which is a very fancy title that we didn't just make up. She manages the community (with the help of the incredible mods), runs social media and marketing, oversees art and writing submissions, and designs and runs all of the events. She spends much of her time talking with everyday Habiticans in the Tavern. She also creates much of the game's pixel art. In-game, Lemoness runs the Seasonal Shop, and has appeared as part of the mysterious earthquakes and Stoïkalm Steppes story lines. See Lemoness's Tumblr intro. Redphoenix (Vicky Hsu) Title: Royal Chancellor Redphoenix is the third HabitRPG co-founder. She is the "Chief Executive Officer" and therefore gets stuck doing all the boring stuff, which she mystifyingly describes as "fascinating" and "stop calling it boring." She has a background in film, law, and martial arts. She handles HabitRPG's business and legal needs. See Redphoenix's Tumblr intro. SabreCat (Sabe Jones) Title: Tester and Content Genius SabreCat's genius is in testing and improving HabitRPG's content. See SabreCat's Tumblr intro. Paglias (Matteo) Title: Legendary Blacksmith Paglias works on HabitRPG's programming and on fixing bugs. See Paglias's Tumblr intro. Former Staff Slappybag (Stan Lindsey) Slappybag is no longer a staff member, but in the past, he contributed to code, feature design, and community management, and was described as a "man of many hats." His Tumblr intro can still be found here. Litenull (Tomaž Korenika) While Tomaž was a staff member, he was described as the "Royal Blacksmith and Roving Pirate." He worked to get rid of bugs and was instrumental in the development of the official HabitRPG mobile app. His Tumblr intro can still be found here. Additional Media Video about HabitRPG and its staff ] External Links * Meet the Staff on the HabitRPG blog fr:Staff Category:Community Category:Content